Skin Deep
by BringAttentionToTheMatter
Summary: He works for the family he's been warned against-except he didn't know she lived there, not until he had to. Loneliness is a terrible thing, it consumes and twists and morphs, neither of them know they need each other, she know's that she needs something more though, ever since she lost everyone she had ever loved, and she's reminded of that day, every day. A/H BXE
1. Chapter 1

**Skin Deep**

 **Chapter 1**

Her stare was haunting.

Her chest bound tightly from the panic, or lack of oxygen-though it was likely an unsteady combination of both. Water consumed her, resulting in what should be a natural instant to fight and find the toxic and delicate air that swirls softly atop the surface, still she drowns above just as easily as down there. Dying isn't a wish, but she does not see the point of taking in another lungful of air that would only exclusively solve immediate problems. Long-term is not resolved by breath, not hers anyway. She's numb, or at least she thought she was, so she does startle when something stronger and more determined then the current wraps it's way around her waist. As if upon instinct, her mouth opens and she tries to breathe- a fruitless effort in a watery grave.

A grave that is not for her, she wants the poison of the world to continue. There is a belief of being immobile, pulled along easily in a slow rush. There is no respite from the pain when she surfaces, air does not travel down but water up. Coughing, spluttering, deaf to it. Her head is throbbing, tears fall but are silent in the wind, just like the vibrations from vocal cords she is not privileged to.

She wakes in such a start that her front temple throbs in an ache that travels to her eyes and lingers until she rests her head, enough sweat is covering her as if she had been swimming. The distress felt with every blink causes the well in her eyes that she clamps shut to rest. It's a reoccurring nightmare of reality-only last year she jumped-she no longer regrets the dive, just the landing.

Bella used to constantly marvel over facts-like how every word we have ever spoken or read or heard was just a combination of twenty-six different letters, that was one she still thought of, how twenty-six measly letters could make or break you. She had- not social anxiety-but the unwillingness to speak to others. Though it was with a dreadful phone call fears were swirled around and dumped in her lap. He'd been working for her dad two months now-thankfully she hadn't had a run in with him yet, as their recently retired housekeeper had dealt with him.

He'd started painting the house last week, peeling off the old and doing things she had no clue about first before he repainted in an exact replica color to what was previously there. She didn't know much of paint or of work and all she wanted was a quick exchange that would be over before it began. Five minutes seems like an eternity when you're waiting for it to flow past you, but also feels as if five seconds have sped past when you dread something that you must do. She spent longer then she should have thinking about what to wear- on how much makeup to apply to seem casual. On if she should wear shoes or not, or to shave.

She was overthinking, though it was nearly six and she knew it had to be done, along the pristine cold tiles she walked, small and clear foot impressions from where her skin pressed against the marble surface was left in her wake. He was out the back now, after only starting the painting yesterday and with the size of the house he'd be at it a week or two. She'd have to pay him for weeks regardless, so she would have to get used to this. Her palms sweat and the perspiration breaks out across her face and back too, the clear slide-in doors seemed deathly now, she felt the blood rush to her face, but these nervous symptoms can be put down to the excruciating heat that clouded around her. Her breath catches and stops, her lungs are held in a deathly grasp. Her feet slide into easy shoes before she steps outside, knowing that the ground would maim the souls of her feet. The money burned her hand and she hopes he wouldn't be able to tell of her sweat, though he'd see it on her. She tries not to shake and to swallow the debilitating knot that formed in her throat.

He was on the fifth step of a ladder, finishing off some detail around a window, all of his supplies had been stacked away and he was ready to go, nearly. All she could see was his near-black hair shine through the small gap in the cap he was wearing, under the sunglasses she could imagine the eyes-though the color eluded her, she hadn't given them much thought.

''Edward?''

The foreign voice caused his grip to tighten around the ladder, he glanced back, confused but imminently retreated back to land. ''Here's your money.'' Her face color darkens and he took the money, staring at her intently.

''Thank you, you're in my art class right? I didn't know you lived here.''

''Yeah um,'' she shook her head, they were in three classes together, though this fact wasn't one she felt she needed to address. ''I moved here a year before you.''

He subtly stared, trying to plant a name to the face he had never given much thought to apart from the obvious. She clearly knew him, though he knew the green-eyed brown haired girl staring at him in a rigid stance had no previous place in his life, a slightly familiar face from his friend's whispers with a distant thought of _what happened_. ''It's Bella, you can- probably don't know me, I'll uh, thanks, see you Monday.''

She ran back inside before anything else could be said but he thought about it, the name Bella didn't stand out and it's not a name you could forget. Though he did find it odd that he stood still with the image of her retreating form burned brightly into his memory.

She tried not to think much of it, pushing the memory from her mind by the time she'd had a shower and her phone rang.

''Bell honey when I get there you won't see your house once.''

''I leave sometimes, I'm leaving later.''

''I don't think Mike and food count, you're in and out with no social interaction. Go out and explore you hermit.'' Bella laughed, twisting her hair in a towel to dry. The same hollow and annoyingly burning ache she always felt in her chest when reminded of Mike returned.

''Well Rose, I'm leaving the house, aren't I? Why don't you move countries and make friends.''

''Hum, well I'll try, I think after two years I'd have a few anyway-''

''But-''

''Yes but ' _I'm not like you, I can't speak to people'_ you speak to me and Jasper fine.''

''Shut up,'' It was easier for some people. ''You can't dictate my life until you arrive.''

''Oh yes, okay I agree I'm holding you to that.''

It was a mistake, Bella knew that yet said nothing.

''I had to pay the gardener today.''

''Oh dear baby Jesus what a travesty.'' Rose snorted. ''Hun grow a pair, would you? Couldn't have been that bad.''

Bella shakes her hair free from the towel and slowly begins to brush through the knots. ''He didn't even recognize me-so fucking awkward. I hate life I just can't, come down here already would you?'

''Be patient,'' You could hear Rose crushing into food on the phone line. ''just another two weeks and I'm down for good, we'll forget about Fred-''

Bella gagged. ''Don't even mention him.''

The eye roll was practically heard through the line and slapped Bella in the face. ''Fine, no mention of the F word. I'll find you a new guy anyway.''

''Rose no, I don't want shit from anyone.''

''I get you-fuck there's someone at the door-talk later?''

''If I'm alive.'' Her tone is joking, light and full of air, but her stare blank, eyes hard and chest knotted. It felt like an intense boredom, one that consumed and forced your whole body to scream out in protest to the painless anger of a nothingness that scares and cripples. There's an echo of the words 'love ya Hun' that bounce around her skull and allow her eyes to stick themselves open long enough for the air to force them to water.

Headphones are plugged in and music is blasted for the hairdryer to be turned on, she listens and the most amount of emotions she felt that wasn't just anxiety or heartbreak seemed to flow through her. Music could do that, she remembered. The music continues as she departs the three-story house down the gated driveway in a comical sense, the rusty old bike stood out among the copious amount of riches that surrounded her.

But it was familiar, the handlebars were digging into her palms and she loved it, she pressed harder as she passed the 'new' town before her. The path she walked but they never did, the places she hadn't exactly explored for loneliness consumed her. She passed the river she had once explored-and onto the fast food place she had now become a regular with.

The girl who usually works is there, her sagging eyes bulging from their sockets, lifeless straw hair. She had expressions Bella grew to be familiar with, she didn't look at her in the way everyone does-which gave her a strange comfort, their usual daily silent encounters were pointless-yet necessary for one who has no life-who silently craved interaction.

Maybe it wasn't her, perhaps it was this place that brought on the feeling of being in a cage, a room with shrinking walls that only grew smaller with each breath. It brought unease and anxiety, though this brief theory was crushed in one glance. As she left, as she cycled down by the river she forced herself to look into each passerby, a glance from mirrored green eyes, lit up with laughter as a group of friends bellowed past her on the opposite side of the small side street, forced her to realize laughter and happiness does reside here, specifically in Edward, who gazes over briefly in final recognition. She looks on and fights back feelings, feelings she cannot understand; she has passed them countless times but this is the first look and her fears are returned; now that he's noticed her, he can't help but stare.

 **Hello so I'm going to upload the first three chapters of this pretty fast and then see if people want it to be continued, if so it will be continued, so please review and let me know what you think, thank you! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Skin Deep**

 **Chapter 2**

You always feel relief after crying, on the inside, although externally your eyes are tired, dry and sticky as you attempt to find another patch of a dry sleeve to mop up your sorrow, you could tell she had been doing just that as she walks out of the automatic doors. Her breath hitches as she stops suddenly, the cold night air enveloping her whole body in seconds. He's standing there, looking down at his phone, the small glaring light perfectly outlines his features in a way she cannot comprehend. Walking past him wasn't an option, she couldn't ignore.

''Edward?'' She questions it although she knows- she could never be mistaken. His eyes dart to hers suddenly and a previously hard stance softens slightly.

''Hi, what are you doing here?''

To say she was fucked was an understatement, her eyes widen and he know's it wasn't the right question-although seemed like only to be a normal, fluid one. ''My brother...he's uh, just has an infection, nothing serious I'm just visiting.'' Nothing serious.

 _Nothing serious._

Her words flow down her, echo through her head and nearly bring tears to her saturated eyes. He deserved a better explanation, but she couldn't bring herself to admit the severity of a situation she knew all too well was permanent. ''You?''

''Sister had the appendix out.'' His eyes roll back and she dares to take a step closer. ''I just dropped her off some things, about to walk home.'' He seems to shiver just thinking about it. The dark was such a cold place, marvelous, intriguing to her.

''Don't you live like an hour away?'' She's shaking, she can feel it flow through her, an energy of sorts that consumes, it spreads and gets worse when he grins sarcastically.

''Yeah I do, should be fucking fun.''

She doesn't hear the words come out, like unconsciously agreeing to something but knows what she asked. His eyes-green-light up in relief and bewilderment. ''I didn't know you had a car-you ride your bike everywhere.''

''Better for the environment,'' she stumbles out. ''But I panicked when they called me, I rushed over, I needed the car.''

''Well, lead the way.'' He gestures with his hand. ''Considering the size of your house I should have guessed you'd own a car.''

Or three. She doesn't let on, just tightly smiles in a way she tends to avoid doing. They walk silently and she regrets everything, she'll have to see him tomorrow-even if he doesn't know she'll see him- at the house. He's painting the side that her bedroom is on, and that shouldn't cause butterflies and anxiety to crush her stomach and windpipe, but they do.

''No,'' He shakes his head and for a moment she's convinced she did something wrong until his eyes light up. ''That is _not_ your car?''

''I take it you watch-''

''Fuck yes, I've been wanting one of these for years.''

She's embarrassed again, wishing he hadn't commented at all, wishing she hadn't offered him a lift home. It's later than she thought, sleep nearly consumes her but the heat she can feel radiating from his body in the seat next to her makes her alert. ''So, I didn't know you had a brother, though I guess I didn't know it was your house until last week anyway either.''

''He doesn't live with me.'' The way her voice shakes is uncontrollable and awkward, yet unavoidable. ''He lives away from home right now, I just avoided the random guy in my garden.''

He, thankfully, doesn't linger on the brother thing. ''I'm not a stranger-we have art together.''

''Edward,'' her tone turns sarcastic, she doesn't know where all her words are coming from, the only person she talks to this much was Rose and Mike. ''We have three classes together.''

''Shit,'' he laughs nervously, from embarrassment. ''sorry I didn't notice.''

''Not a lot of people do.'' She shrugs. ''I keep to myself, so it's not your fault.''

They sit with uncomfortable silence settled between them, the radio playing a random 90's hit. Every few seconds he would shift in his seat and take in a hesitant breath, his hands crushed together. ''I'm starving.''

''Me too,'' she looks ahead, hating the bumpy road they were traveling. ''I skipped dinner.''

''Why don't we stop for something?''

''What?''

''What too good to eat with me?'' He's light, laughing, joking, taking a risk.

''No,'' Bella immanently protests. ''I just don't like eating out.'' She doesn't like out, period.

''Oh-''

''No but yeah food.'' She swallows with a dry mouth. ''Let's eat.''

She didn't know what the fuck was happening-yes she had been on dates before, had a boyfriend, done the whole thing. Not that this was a date, not that anyone would want to date her anymore...in this state.

They passed three closed diners and restaurants until they found one with a glowing open sign. Edward glances over at her, he's too scared to look in case she thinks he's staring. ''This will do,'' He chokes out, not knowing why, girls weren't his strong point, he thought he had acted smooth at the start but he was basically asking her out right now, and this didn't settle his stomach.

While she's parking he sneaks a glance, her eyes bright, hair shining. The glow of the lights of the building didn't do her justice and highlighted the red, jagged scar taking over her face. He had wondered what happened the first day he saw her but wasn't ignorant enough to ask, that didn't stop his friends from joking about it though.

Suddenly she wished she had applied some bit of makeup-any amount. Although when the hospital called her she feared the worst, thinking Mike was gone for sure this time. No, just an infection-another one.

Walking in crushes her chest in the breath-stealing way she has grown used to. People stare, she knows that they will before she stepped from the car. The waitress was good at hiding her stares, handing them a menu and guiding them to a booth in the corner, she sat facing the window so he had to face out, so no one could see. They are silent up until they order, as the menus are taken up he takes a breath.

"So," he glances over at her, his clear skin gleaming as his mouth pulls into a smile. "what are your plans for next year?"

She holds the tall menu so her face is mostly covered and answers without a pause. ''Social Care." Although her mind constantly debated on if she would have a next year or not. "you?"

He stated to shrug before her question had been asked, obviously not knowing what he was to do after graduation, but with no verbal response, they sank deeply back into an awkward silence.

"I don't mean to offend but do many people stare?" Her eyebrow raises from shock, it's a brave question, and out of nowhere, until she spots the woman across the way glancing over every so often, nearly spilling her coffee everywhere when Bella stares her down. She liked that he didn't brush over the subject; that never happens.

"You get used to it,"

"That's good then,"

"I never said I liked it," she shifts in her seat and locks his eyes. People are cruel, but she doesn't fit into their perfect little box, she cracks their perception and people stare at the 'abnormal'. Her thoughts anger her and she has to take in a breath, "I gave up on people a long time ago."

"People do fuck you over-" The light above them flickers, a distraction that engulfs them both. This was awkward, she knew it was awkward and couldn't quite figure out how this had happened, how exactly she had ended up bare-faced sitting in a greasy red booth across from Edward, _Edward_ of all people who hung with those who had no problem in staring-there was no subtlety. Edward who has mimicking colored eyes to her, with black hair so nice that styling it was irrelevant, with this weird demeanor about him that pulls her in and forces her away at once. She had noticed him in school, she notices everyone, he seemed normal enough, too normal for her, she was boycotting boys, boycotting everyone but her friend.

She pushed her food around more than she ate it, already full of anxiety anyway and making food useless and sickening. He inhaled it in one bite and she wanted nothing more than to leave. It got cold at night and the diner didn't accommodate to this much, the air conditioner blowing on her shoulders and down her back.

Bella pulls out enough to pay for food and a tip, stating that she'll get it and to think of it as a workers bonus, he protested but not too harshly, knowing how much he needed to save and how she didn't. They both wish for the air between them to be airy and bright, light and weightless, yet it puts a weight on their shoulders they try to push back.

Back in the car music calms the tension. "Where do you live?"

He hesitates, linking his fingers together. "Drop me at yours, I'll walk it's not too far."

"No I'll drive you," her response is automatic. "I'm not letting you walk home alone this late, you'll be stabbed."

He looks out the window, debating. She lives in lavish, in a three-story mansion, it was the biggest house he had ever set foot in, the bathroom bigger than his room, kitchen nearly bigger than his house. Not that he hated his home, there was nothing wrong with it but next to her's, it was trash. "Edward I will just drive around until you tell me, common I don't mind."

 _I do._ he thinks, but fuck it it's better than nothing, it's just a house. Not like she cared about a house, about him anyway. "Glenview."

"Oh," She understood, and not that she would verbally admit this but it's better she did drive him home, or else he actually might get stabbed. She clears her throat before continuing while his brain fries in embarrassment. "That's fine, so how's your sister?"

Bad line of questioning, asking about his sister leads to questions about her brother-but it was the only thing she could think to ask him.

"She's fine, apparently it's a simple operation and she'll be home tomorrow- how's your brother?"

She shifts in her seat, looking out into the darkness beyond her headlights and allowing her brain to sink into the music for a moment first. "He has an infection and pneumonia, his immune system is really bad but it's not the worst he's had." Understatement.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine," her voice shakes every breath in is relaxed and every breath out was nearly followed by a heavy stream of vomit. The humid air of the car made her uncomfortable, his presence did too. She was too aware of him, her whole body tingling and churning as did his. He was too close, distracting, the thoughts of what he must think of her, judgment and hatred were all she could think about, judging him for judging her, hating him for making her think, making her care of what she looked like.

He liked the way her hair fell over her shoulder like a blanket, thick and soft; a nightmare in their climate he assumed. Her face twitched whenever she noticed him looking at her, even when he wasn't staring the way she thought, he stared a different way. Thoughts like this weren't good for him; words his friends used to ridicule her swirling through his mind, he had never noticed her before, never her, just what you got at face value, the assumptions that ran skin deep and hurt. He had never before noticed the way she carefully controlled her breath and opened eyes wide when nervously overthinking. Never noticed the slight stammer she occasionally choked out, how even though she felt the same as him-a knowing queasy nervousness that consumed, she looks oddly relaxed even with tensed shoulders. Her eyes stayed straight but occasionally wondered. In essence, she was beautiful, amazing, many words that make his own thoughts rebel against him. She was. She wasn't.

She just wasn't perfect.

Appearance shouldn't matter, but it does, he thinks of her and smiles until his eyes wander over to the faded red scar that maims half her face. Knowing that being associated with her would bring embarrassment while also knowing he shouldn't give a shit.

"What number?"

He hadn't realized she'd pulled into Glenview-she barely noticed herself. She drives down whatever street he directs until they stop at a house with a silver car out front, at first she hadn't noticed that the car door was open until a woman looks up from where she was half in the car looking for something she'd forgotten. As her face flashes into view Bella slams on the breaks, her whole body draining of blood so suddenly she felt ill, her stomach twisted itself into a knot and her fingers grasped the steering wheel painfully.

"What did you say your parents did again?" She nearly spits out through clenched teeth, panic shutting her down.

He's confused, shook, flushed from confusion. "What? Er, my dad-"

"Your mom?" She demands, looking at her standing in the driveway trying to squint into the car, Bella turns her head towards him. "What does she do?"

"She's a paramedic-you okay?"

"Get out," Her voice is harsh and she keeps her head down, his mother is still staring and now calling his name. Bella tries to swallow but nearly chokes instead. "Please Edward for the love of God get out of my car."

She's shaking, holding back angry tears. He fumbles for his belt but detaches quickly and jerkily gets out, then stars as she drives off before the door is closed, speeding off into the distance.

"Edward who was that?"

He looks at his mother, confused to hell. "I work for her, her dad technically, do you know her? Bella something."

Her eyes flash with acknowledgment, her face falling? "Isabella? You work for Isabella Dwyer?"

"No one calls her that-" all of her profiles online were Bella. "you know her?"

He could only see his mother through the small, dim car light that forced itself on when the door opened. "Stay away from her, for me?" She shuts the door, plunging them into the darkness. "For me please, cut her from your life apart from at work." She starts walking, he follows her back into the house.

"Mom what the fuc-"

"Don't," Her overworked eyes bulge from her face with her words. "She is not good for you Al, just stay away."

"What-"

"Stay away." She walks up the stars then, leaving him standing there wondering what the hell had just happened.

Bella didn't go home to her empty house as planned, instead speeding back to the hospital even though visiting hours were up, she didn't care. By his side she slept all night, his cold hand resting in hers until she woke with a wet patch beneath her eyes and an even bigger sinking hole plaguing her chest.

 **Okay so thanks to everyone who's reading this and drop me some love in the form of a review and tell me if I should continue with this or not, next chapter is coming soon, thank you! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	3. Chapter 3

**Skin Deep**

 **Chapter 3**

People think things-it's an illness really, one we ironically don't think about or question too often- because it's a thing we're all forced to deal with. It's always been like that and it's normal- but then if there is something else-something not everyone has, that's questioned. It's judged by some and it causes distress to those who don't know different because they're used to it-it's _normal_ to them.

"Why are you here?" Her foot taps, her face flushes, he's too close for comfort. Suit wrinkled, eyes sullen and a whole waxy illness look to his skin.

"My son goes into the hospital for the second time in two weeks and you don't think I'll come home so he's not alone?"

"He's not alone," The way she breathes through her nose reminds her of a bull-and mimics the fiery rage. "I visit him at least three times a week."

"Isabella, I will not be questioned in my home," He sneers, looking at her in hatred for something she didn't know. "Go make yourself presentable before the guests come over."

" _What?_ " Presentable means cover her imperfections and get dressed, but her biggest shock was she would have to be presentable-which meant she'd have to show up. "I was going to stay with Mike tonight."

People say you never know what happens behind closed doors. Well, the mind is the biggest door, it is locked away and no one can ever know what happens in it. Although eyes can be a door, and looking into his she can see the familiar clicking into place that caused a tremor to shake its way through her body, she could see the switch flick as she regretted saying anything, automatically she steps back as far as she can until her head bangs against the wall and her hands instinctively go to guard her face against any upcoming blows. He breaks the shield, prising her hands away by her wrists and pinning her to the wall, if she had thought he was too close before, that was nothing compared to now with not even an inch between them.

"Look at me!" She can feel his breath on her face, he is shaking in strength, in anger, while she trembles in a useless defense.

"I'm sorry," her response is automatic, her eyes clamped shut and scared to open. "I'm sorry."

"I told you to look at me." He sounds out each word slowly, harshly, rage seeping through every pore in his body. She blinks, attempting to stare into the face of her devil. Her eyes are scared and cannot stay open for more than a split second, like staring straight into the sun. Her wrists hurt, being crushed beneath his grip while she waits for a blow that would never come, not right now. "I just want respect in the house I'm letting you live in."

"I'm sorry," Were still the only words her mind could let tumble from her lips, Bella was trying extremely hard not to let the damn break and cry, to look weak.

His grip tightened before he let her go, her knees nearly buckled when he was released but managed to stay up while he stomped away, mumbling under his breath. She needed to have a death grip on the banister to walk up stairs, which hurt her now delicate wrists. She hated this, hated him. It didn't take much to pop the bubble and cry as silently as she could, quickly stumbling into her bathroom and turning on the shower to drown out the noises she was making, she grips the edge of the sink, staring intently at herself in the mirror, so gaunt and sick looking, her hair dry and damaged and all around unhealthy in a significant way. Her eyes wander down to the many bottles of prescription pills, not all belonging to her, and it would be so easy. So much easier than this, there's nothing keeping her here but a friend who's miles away and a brother who she hadn't spoken to in three years. She's tried once, she's tried more than once, not that anyone actually knows that apart from the person who pulled her from the water, a person she has suddenly become in touch with, also there's a rick she would tell him what Bella had tried to do, and that pushes her further, the bottles in her hand, shaking and calling.

The steam from the shower is overpowering, making her feel faint and sick. There's a loud bang outside that startles her, through the frosted window she can see it, a ladder that will soon support the weight of Edward as he paints the house, the thought of him sent her nearly over the edge too-their last encounter hadn't ended on the best terms and he'd been ignoring her since, as he should. She was alone, completely and utterly alone in a world of people, she had no one or not enough people. So with this fact, she doesn't exactly comprehend why she can put the bottle down, wipe her face, strip down and go into the shower to sit there and bawl her eyes out. She felt raw and broken, disturbed and empty.

She has her hair and body dry before she picks up the phone to ring Rose-it's already late and she didn't have much time to become 'presentable'.

"Hello friend," Her voice is welcoming, makes her feel better and her crazed mind calm slightly.

"He's home."

"Did he hurt you?" She said it so fast it came out as nearly one word. "I swear to Christ if he did I'll rip his balls off-"

"I'm fine," her voice is dead, she stares at the red welts wrapping their way around her wrists as she stares at herself in the mirror. "I'm fine just freaked I hate when he's here."

"Will he still be there in two days? Because I cannot handle him, not saying I'll cancel but I won't be happy and we definitely won't spend any time in your house." Bella can hear her lightly murmur 'fucking bastard' in the distance.

"Well, he doesn't usually stay longer than a day, claims to visit Mike-he hasn't yet."

"Get a hotel," Bella could hear the rage coming off of her friend. "don't stay in the same house as him he's not your father."

"No but just pays for everything I do or need and that hotel and this house..." she trails off.

"Okay, okay I get you but still, lock your door."

Bella has her foundation on, looking at herself and being startled momentarily at how scary she looks, pale and chalky, eyelashes coated in pale liquid, lips blending into face, extra concealer surrounding her scar. "He's having people over later, I guess for business or something, I've to go to it."

"Well, hopefully there'll be fucking wine."

"I'm only eighteen."

"You're Irish."

"But not in Ireland," She laughs, it's hallow. "You can go out and get as drunk as you like tonight but when you come here that shit's illegal."

"Like that'll stop me and yeah but it's legal in our country so shouldn't eighteen-year-old Irish women get to drink in America? Like I think so. Wait I'm only seventeen, still won't stop me."

"Nothing could keep you from the drink."

"This is true. Plus Jasper and his girlfriend are old enough to supply us when we come over."

"I can't wait." Honestly though she could, nothing special was jumping out at her to see and spend quality time with her best friend as it once previously had. Though her friend was just a reminder of what happened.

"Sorry Rosalie-"

Rose cuts her off with a loud, fake gagging noise. "Call me that again Isabella I dare you."

"Yeah yeah, I've to go, makeup calls."

"You're entirely too obsessed with appearance."

"Haha," Bella rolls her eyes. "Says Barbie, yeah Ill talk later."

"Love youuuuuuu," Bella ends the call with Rose still dragging out the word, the conversation did make her feel somewhat better, she knows she's running down on time when she can hear the caterers and waiters coming over to set the house up. When she had stepped out of the shower earlier there had been a dark red sequenced cocktail dress sitting there on her bed, it looks too pretty, too expensive for her to touch, but she slips it on regardless and stares back at herself in the mirror. It wasn't her, not really. Her scar was barely visible, just the smallest indent you barely saw, but the makeup changed her, the fancy dress just wasn't her, well maybe it was but she just wasn't used to it. She conceals her wrists with makeup and then bracelets that match her earrings, a waiter came up to inform her she had to go down as people were starting to arrive.

It couldn't get any worse, she was convinced of it.

"So ugh, I assume you were dragged here too?" A warm shiver shook its way through her body, she knew that voice and tried not to clamp her eyes together too tight-her fake eyelashes were still wet.

"Why are you here, Edward?" And in a suit? Of course, he was in a suit, it could get worse for her.

"Well when your boss comes home and says 'be here at eight wearing a suit'," he put on the really gruff, deep voice that suited Phil. "you don't say no. Plus, he scares me"

She shakes her head, feeling her long earrings move with the motion as her lips pull up into a small, tight smile. "True I guess, you could've asked me to get you out of it." While he was near of course, she didn't want to face Phil alone.

He shrugs, holding the champagne glass someone had dumped in his hands awkwardly. "We didn't exactly leave it last time on speaking terms." Though she was guessing he only came up to her because that wasn't his first drink.

She grabs the glass off him and downs it in one go, putting the warm sensation that flows through her chest and into her stomach on the alcohol and not the way he was staring at her. "You don't exactly hang with the nicest of people, and I know that means you don't need to be seen with me."

His words lump in his throat, he knows that in a social setting being with her would be difficult, and though she was lying about that-it was obviously his mother that put her on edge, she had suspected that he would have been embarrassed by her considering who his friends were, but still, suspecting something and knowing it, having it confirmed were two entirely separate things, and both of them hurt.

"Am I going to get fired for talking to you?" He was clearly joking, but she didn't get it, not until he slumped over a bit and whispered to her. "For talking to my bosses daughter?"

Right now clearly wasn't the right time to point out he wasn't related to her. "Oh, I don't think he care's, really."

More people were starting to arrive, making them disappear into a room of people. "That so?"

All Bella could think about was how good he smelt, that was always the thing with boys, all they had to do was smell good. There was wine, much to her delight she shoveled it back, as did Edward. She wanted to be drunk to survive this show and deal with her stepfather. Though she restricted herself to only two glasses, so she was tipsy but not bad and could walk straight.

They're sitting down, only slightly awkwardly being the youngest people there, their knees touched and fuck it, it was all she needed before she turned to him, the loneliness that burrowed it's way into the pit of her stomach seeping out of her. "Wanna see my room?"

Being a teenage boy with alcohol in him and still not being the smoothest person in the world just widened his eyes, swallowed and nodded as he took her hand and was guided away. A familiar song echoed it's way around them from downstairs as they went up, she kept their linked hands close to her and just south of her hip on purpose.

"Your room isn't what I expected-I mean the rest of the house is so plain, blank and white but this..." He trails off, looking around while she stands there, looking at him and trying to not be so nervous.

"Yeah my room has soul, it's been lived in." By lived in she meant a picture on the wall, dirty clothes on the floor and random shit lying around the place.

"Your house is massive," he says it like a murmur, like he was talking to himself.

"It's not em-" she cuts herself off and instead smiles over at him, "why are you here?"

There's a tension in the air, neither of them could tell if it was good or bad. "You invited me up." With each word, each breath they seem to move closer together, when her hand rests on his arm, even through the thick fabric she could feel a pull, something that made her want to fall into his arms and stay there, when their lips touched she had to pull away, never before experiencing the tingling that exploded across her whole face upon contact.

"I don't think we should do this," her breath comes out jerky and broken. "I'm sorry."

He just smiles down at her, she hadn't had that much to drink but felt drunk when he did that. "It's okay, I do like to know a girl first."

She can't help the harsh and ignorant laugh that bursts its way through her lips. "You don't want to know me."

"And why's that?"

She just laugh's again. "I'm fucked."

 **Thanks to anyone who is supporting me, this is the last chapter to decide on if I should continue or not so please tell me what you think! Thank you ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


End file.
